Final Fantasy XIV - A Life Reborn
by KaosKontrol115
Summary: As the world of Final Fantasy XIV ends to be reborn, so to does the life of a hardcore player of the game. What will be different in the world he once experienced? How will he get back home in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sword Art Online, Log Horizon or Final Fantasy XIV:ARR.

I've been thinking this over in my head for week now and I really need to share it! I've been playing Final Fantasy XIV for a while now and I love it's world. This is basically what I have imagined the game to be mixed with Sword Art Online's scenario. It has some twists and turns with the story but I'm mainly just using SAO's scenario so unfortunately Kirito and others won't be in this. If you have anything to add to this story that you'd like to see, don't be shy and send a PM to me. (By the way. This is also using some story elements from Log Horizon, while mainly focused at SAO). I've decided while making this chapter to try something new. As I wrote this, I found it easier to write as I listened to music that suited the theme of the event that was taking place. So I'm going to be posting links to YouTube videos with the music I themed to each chapter, or Quest Log. I think it will make it a better experience, tell me what you think of this idea in the reviews. So give them a listen while you read each Quest log.

Music  
_Type these with the YouTube url before it, I can't post them for some reason.  
_Quest Log.01 - "Final Fantasy XIV ARR Prelude" _watch?v=Dqjtm5m1r54_  
Quest Log.02 - "Dalamud" _watch?v=sUezOLsrqIg_

Quest Log.01 - A Realm Reborn.  
**Gladiator**  
**Level 1**

_Hear..._

Within a seemingly endless darkness a young man resided, drifting through as if guided by a mysterious power. He shook his head, realizing he had landed on something so he could stand now.

_Hear... Feel..._

A voice echoed through the darkness while the young man looked around. He saw a light in the distance that became brighter and brighter. He began to walk towards it when suddenly the light was replaced by a dark void, spewing out a back mist. From with the mist a hooded man with a red mask appeared.

_Hear... Feel... Think..._

The light had returned. Floating above the young man, it started shining brighter and brighter. He was then cloaked in a brilliant light that revealed him wearing blue and white armor. He then raised his arms as a shining sword and shield materialized in his hands. The hooded man let out a demonic cry and charged at the man. Ready for a fight he raised his weapons, but just as the hooded man got close, everything went white.

_'What the hell is going on...?'_ A beam of light shot down from the sky and hit the ground, as it faded away, the young man was standing there in the middle of a forest, wearing white and black clothing with boots reaching up to his thighs. "Where am I?" He walked a little bit up a hill to get a better view. "**Ul'Dah**?!" He looked out to see a massive city in the middle of the desert, but he had already seen this city before. "Why am I at Ul'Dah?!" He looked down at himself. "And why am I wearing these clothes?" Looking a bit closer, he realized he also had a sword hanging from his waist. "Whoa! What the...?" He took out the sword and examined it closer. "This can't be real... I'm really here. I'm in **Eorzea**!" Suddenly, behind him more lights shot down from the sky with more people emerging from the lights, of different races and genders. All holding weapons, some being different than others. "How is this all happening. The last thing I remember is..."

Quest Log.02 - The Calamity.  
**White Mage  
Level 50**

"**Rydia**!" I had just logged into **Final Fantasy XIV** to see it's last day before the shutdown and I've already been greeted by a friend in my **free company**. His name was Koh.

"Hey there. How is the final day event going?" I wrote back. Even though I was a guy in real life I used a girl character and name.

"Oh yeah, it's going great. Paying for the game then having to wait a year play again. I put a lot of work into this character!" He really wasn't happy about it, but the fact remains that this game is broken down and overall doesn't work. The only reason I'm playing anymore is that I literally have nothing better to do.

"Yeah that's a shame, but when **2.0** comes out we can pick up where we left off. We keep our characters anyway." My character was a dark skinned **Lalafell** girl with purple hair, I was pretty random when creating it.

"I guess so, but it's still annoying..."

"Yep. You wanna meet up and wait it out till the end?"

"Might as well. No one else cared enough to get on, so lets go sit in **Mor Dhona** where it's all happening."

"Okay. Invite me to your **party** and I'll head over." I got into Koh's party and I went to a teleport crystal to get to Mor Dhona. They created some scenario for the game ending to bridge it to the new game. The world is ending because the Great Moon Dalamud is going to crash into the world of Eorzea, and at the same time the **Garlean Empire** is waging war against the **Grand Companies of Eorzea**. It's pretty wild. I arrived to see the sky covered in a veil of clouds and a red color emanating from Dalamud that was gradually falling from the sky. Everyone I could see was either fighting the empire's soldiers or sitting there waiting for the world to end, it was kinda sad. It was like they were really destroying a world, like everyone's characters that they put so much into are just going to die. I kept thinking this over as I finally reached Koh.

"Hey you made it. You aren't going to participate in the event?" He was sitting down, not worrying himself over the 'war' that was going on.

"Not unless you are. I really don't see myself bothering anyway. I'm just gonna wait for 2.0." I sat down next to him. His character was a **Miqo'te **male, he liked picking on the fact that his character towers over mine.

"Same here. Lets just wait it out together then." We just sat there not doing anything. For some reason it didn't feel right. In real life I was just sitting at a computer, but I put countless hours of my time into this character. For it to end like this doesn't sit right with me. I acted like it didn't affect me though. The whole thing sounds stupid anyway. "We could do a little bit. This is the last time we''ll get to play the game for a while."

"Well we don't have a lot of time left, if you want to help out we should-" Suddenly a massive vibration shook the ground, as if the whole planet was trembling in fear. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. That felt a little too real somehow. I'll be right back." Koh got off for a second while I got off the computer to see what had happened. As I walked to my bedroom door I felt the same vibration again, like an earthquake hitting the house will full force, but for some reason nothing was falling off the walls or shelves even with this much force. I tried to get out of the room to see if my family was alright, but the more I walked towards the door the further away it seemed to get, like my room was stretching on forever. I looked back at the computer to see a cutscene had started playing. Everyone in Eorzea was fighting the Garlean Empire while the moon was still falling. My vision started getting blurry and I could barely stand straight. I could see flashes of the battlefield in Eorzea almost as if I was actually there. At the front lines of the battle there were five warriors fighting with all their hearts, trying to protect their home.

"I'm sorry I didn't help!" I screamed out in panic and fell to my knees. I looked back up to see Dalamud break apart, revealing a gigantic dragon. Dalamud was originally a prison for the great beast Bahamut, but with it's release, it took it's anger out on all of Eorzea. Merely flapping it's wings sent a massive barrage of powerful magic, hitting everything in sight. All that could be seen was flames, with Bahamut hovering above it. My vision flashed back to the battlefield as one of the projectiles Bahamut released were heading straight towards me and the others surrounding me. Just as it was about to hit, a barrier covered us all, shielding us from the attack. I looked back to see one of the **NPC**'s of the game **Louisoix**, holding up his staff on a cliff above us. He was trying to hold off the attack but the barrier shattered. He started rebuilding it but it was taken down once again, with Louisoix falling to his knees. Bahamut then descended, meeting Louisoix face to face and letting out a threatening roar. Suddenly, a dozen lights shot into the sky a great distance away from the battlefield. Louisoix raised his staff and the lights surrounded Bahamut, attempting to seal the elder **primal** once again. A new moon had begun forming around it, but just as it started to look like it was going to work, the newly formed prison broke apart, releasing Bahamut once again and shattering Louisoix's staff. It then began charging one final attack to wipe Eorzea away. I looked back to Louisoix and on one knee, he slammed his broken staff onto the ground and put out his hand, with a white glyph appearing. As he did this, everyone around me started disappearing, enveloped by lights coming down from the sky. I looked down at myself to see it was happening to me as well. Just before I vanished along with everyone else, I saw Louisoix smile from the top of that cliff, happy with what he had done.

With his smile burnt into my mind, I disappeared...

End

Hello again, I haven't been on in a while and I've left two unfinished stories before this one that I plan to finish so don't sorry. I really liked the story behind the original Final Fantasy XIV even though I hadn't played 1.0 so this is all researched, even though I would've like some real knowledge of the game, oh well. As you can see throughout the chapter there are words that have been made **bold**. The reason for this being I will be making a glossary for each chapter I write, since a lot of the people seeing this might not be knowledgeable in terms from FFXIV or MMORPG's in general so i though this will help people out. The only bold parts that aren't in the glossary are the bits on the titles of the quest log, this is character info on the main characters progress in the game.

Glossary

Ul'Dah - A city located in the south of Eorzea. It is the starting hub for certain characters, depending on their class.

Eorzea - This is the world of Final Fantasy XIV (14).

Rydia - This is the character in the game played by the main in the story. It is a reference to the summoner in Final Fantasy IV (4).

Final Fantasy XIV - An MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game) made by Square Enix back in 2010. But the game was taken down due to it's poor quality and heavy criticism. FFXIV for short.

Free Company - It's FFXIV's version of a guild. A group of players that work together in the game.

2.0 - The new release of FFXIV that came out in 2013. It was much more well received than it's predecessor. Known as Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn, or FFXIV ARR for short.

Lalafell - A race in FFXIV. They are quite short compared to the other races with elf ears as well.

Mor Dhona - A location in FFXIV. An important place for people who have reached the end of the game in both FFXIV and FFXIV ARR.

Party - A temporary group made to complete content within the game. A Full Party usually made up of two tanks, two healers and four DPS. A Light Party is usually made up of one tank, one healer and two DPS (damage per second. Basically they're attackers).

Grand Companies of Eorzea - Major authority groups in Eorzea. They consist of The Order of the Twin Adder, The Maelstrom and The Immortal Flames.

Miqo'te - Another race in Eorzea. They're basically a cross between cats and humans.

NPC - Non-Playable Character.

Louisoix - An important NPC in FFXIV. He would normally help with issues regarding the primals.

Primals - The biggest and baddest creatures in the game. These would normally require an entire party to beat.

Thanks guys. Cya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sword Art Online, Log Horizon or Final Fantasy XIV:ARR.

Okay, just so this isn't confusing. If a name is placed in the title of any given quest log it means it will be told from their point of view. Also I'll be putting locations before scenes. Enjoy.

Music  
Quest Log.03 - /watch?v=yG-BIMPtC9k

Quest Log.03 - Starting Over.  
**James  
****Gladiator  
****Level 1**

Ul'dah - The Steps of Thal.

I've been walking around a long time now but I still can't believe it. I'm in Ul'dah! I talk with the people here and they seem real, even though I'm quite sure they are NPCs. They react like normal humans, but you can tell them apart because...

"What do you mean move? You mean like adventurers? We can't do that." They can't move at all apparently and they seem to be perfectly okay with this. I keep seeing people like me moving around as dazed as me but I can't get a word out of anyone. They're probably just shocked, I know I still am. All I have are these weird clothes and... A sword...

"Why the hell do I have this!? I mean I don't know how to use it or anything! Am I gonna get arrested for holding onto this sort of thing!? Or am I-"

"SHUT UP!" I suddenly jumped two meters into the air, someone behind me poked me in the back! "I sick of listening to you! You mindless idiot!" I turned around to see a girl a little younger than me with black hair and a huge temper. Unlike me she had a small scepter and a wooden shield. She had a little extra something as well.

"What's up with the ears and tail!? That's not norm-"

"I SAID SHUT IT!" She drop kicked me out of nowhere! This girl is crazy! "All your crazy talk is hurting my head." I got off the ground and turned to her.

"Hey, your tail gets all pointed when you're mad." She froze on the spot. " And your ears do to! That's so cute!" I ran up to her and touched her ears. The second I did her face went red and she made an adorable noise, it sounded like she went 'mew'. "Wow so sensitive! It's like you're really a cat!" She struggled to but she ended up punching me and sending me flying.

"I'm a Miqo'te you idiot!" She held her ears and tail down and her face was still as red as a tomato.

"I was only curious, I'm sorry." I got up and bowed, I then outstretched my hand to her. "I'm James! Sorry about the 'crazy talk' but I can't stop when I get excited." She slowly reached over and shook my hand.

"I-I-I'm Jess." She quickly let go. "Do you know what is going on? I have no idea where I am."

"You mean you don't recognise this place? You know that you're a Miqo'te right? So you've definitely played Final Fantasy 14 yeah?" I said with a funny look.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"Well, It looks like we are in the world of Eorzea." The second I said that she gasped and sunk to her knees. "Are you okay Jess?"

"But.. But..."

"Yeah?"

"I only played that game for a week! Then I get told the game's ending that day and next thing I know I pass out in my room!" That sounds like what happened to me, but I'm guessing she was pretty confused at the game's ending if she never played for more than a week. "James?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about things." I took her from here down to the lower parts of Ul'Dah.

Ul'Dah - The Steps of Nald

I laughed a little when I came to the realisation that I don't know my way around that well either. "Looks like this place has changed since I was here last anyway." I sat her down in the middle of the street and started piecing things together. "So if you don't recognise this place that means you started out as a different class I'm guessing?"

"Class? Oh you mean this?!" She drew her weapons, looking really proud as she did.

"Yeah! If you have those it would mean you are a Thaumaturge. A spell caster basically." She put them back away.

"Well before I had a cane and I was in a grassy place."

"That would be Gridania, another one of the three starting cities, and the class you had was Conjurer. Another spell caster but that one is better for healing. I also started off as that.

"That's so cool! You know everything!" She had a gleam in her eyes like she was in awe of me but then quickly looked away. "So what does all this mean?"

"Well it looks as though we were sent to this world for some reason and unless I'm mistaken we've all retained our real life bodies."

"I guess you can say that, so long as that's what you really look like, cause besides from the cat parts I more or less look like this." She looked herself over, playing with her tail. "I didn't know choosing this race in the game was going to make me a cat-girl though..." I giggled a bit before getting back on topic.

"So that means everyone here kept our looks but what about who got sent here, what are the requirements I wonder."

"Well it happened when we saw that weird video right?" She said to me like it was obvious at this point, somehow I had forgotten about that.

"So you saw all that too?" She nodded. "Then we can gather that those who saw that cutscene got dragged in here." She nodded again, then she had a confused look on her face.

"But by what?" She had a point. I can speculate on the how of the situation but I have no ideas beyond that, I sat there thinking of anything I could say to her but I drew a blank. She sank in the seat with a sad look on her face. "So what do we do?" Now that part was easy.

"We play." She jumped off the seat.

"What!?"

"Well we should find out about what happened and why we are here correct?" She hesitantly nodded. "Well sitting around doing nothing isn't going to get anything done. We should treat this like the game it is and complete it! Maybe then we'll get the answers we need."

"Well there is that but..." She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Just say it, it's okay." She shook it off and spoke.

"I was just thinking if everyone who watched that video made it here wouldn't that mean my sister is too?" Another thing I never thought about. I should know some of the people here, I didn't branch out that much but enough to get a small group going.

"You're right! I could probably find Koh!"

"I don't know who that is but my sister was playing with me and helping me play the game when it all happened. So I have to find her!"

"Well we could look together, I know the ins and out of this game, mostly. Lets just hope there isn't that many differences."

"Differences? Are you saying this is a different game somehow?" And then it clicked. The reason why Ul'dah looked different. This is 2.0. The remake of the game and somehow we are living it.

"Yeah but it's nothing big, I doubt that much has changed." I said that but I'm a little worried, but it looks like we should be fine for a while in terms of familiar locales. "So you wanna come with me?" She looked at me for a bit, then stared at the ground.

"I guess you'll help. Finding my sister would be much easier if someone who knew what they were doing was with me." She look up at me again and with a straight face said. "I will now be in your care then. You better take responsibility."

"Why does it feel like I've asked you to do more than just help you." I said with a nervous expression.

"Shut up and lets go already." She changed back quick, but whatever happens next, it looks like we'll be working together. This oughta be fun...

End

I really will try harder to be quick this time I swear :P I have just had a lot of stuff to do lately.

Anyway I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
